The Big Date Goes Up In Laughter!
by AVirgoGirl
Summary: Okay, Annabeth and Percy are a couple offically ? and they have a date but Percy is late and Annabeth gets mad. Check inside for humor and romance. rated T for no reason... might add a few changes to it so is still on hold.
1. Chapter 1

**The Big Date Goes Up In Laughter!**

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO nor am I Rick Riordan, I'm just a very weird girl who's hyper but right now sleepy because she – wait, why am I writing this?! Anyway ON WITH THE STORY!

As written in Annabeth's view

'_Okay I what am I gonna wear?! Maybe I should have accepted Silena's request to help me… besides we're only going to the movies and then going to hit The Sodah Shoppe… and it's Percy. Oh whatever, I'll just throw some jeans and a fancy/casual top.' __(As time goes by Annabeth tries on numerous tops and decides on a brown long top with sequins on brown tights/leggings._) "_I got it; I'll wear this, and a gold necklace with these earrings! YES!!"_ '_Hmmm, I'm kinda hungry…I'll go get some chips.' '__**Meanwhile, Percy is in some hot water! **_Percy is stuck at the train station because the train broke down, and can't call; no bars.'

_** Back at Annabeth's house, she's thinking Percy's stood her up and she's getting impatient! **__'Well, if he isn't going to show up, I'll go back and change.' (Annnabeth changes into a bathrobe and puts on a facial mask and gets ready for a total Girl's Night Home, which includes mani/pedi time and a beauty treatment while enjoying chick flicks with a tub of vanilla ice cream!) 'Darn, we're out of vanilla, I am gonna kill Matthew and Bobby! Oh well, I guess I'll settle for mint. Now which movie, 13 Going On 30, Mean Girls, Cheaper by the Dozen, She's the Man... She's the Man it is! (As Annabeth got up to put in the disc, the door bell rang and she was the only one in the house, her family went to go see Wall-E) coming.' 'PERCY?! WHAT THE FRICKIN HELL?! I THOUGHT YOU STOOD ME UP!!' _

"Umm… you look - BA HA HA HA HA HA!! I'm sorry but you look ridiculous! What? What? I'm trying to speak the truth here and you are giving me dirty looks! Okay, look the train broke down and I couldn't call cause I couldn't get any bars on my phone and there weren't any pay phones!"_'Well, I guess that story does sound true, okay it is true! Don't do that, it makes your eyes all, urghhh! But why were you laughing like a lunatic?' _"Thank you for believing me and about me laughing, have you seen yourself now in the mirror? No right, come on!"_ 'Oh my gods! You're right, I look like like like… like a hobo! Hey Seaweed Brain, you wouldn't mind going into the living room while I change into slacks would you? _"No probs, hey do you want me to make microwave popcorn?" _'Would you? Thanks!'_

_** While Annabeth changes into jeans, Percy went into kitchen to get the popcorn. Annabeth emerges wearing jeans and a sea green halter. Immediately Percy's jaw drops. **__'What? Do I have something in my teeth, do I have a stain somewhere?' _"No, you just look really good._ (And with that he goes and kisses Annabeth very lightly) _Popcorn will be ready in 2 mins, come on lets go see watch chick flick you've put on."_Hey, FYI it's She's the Man, and that is not as corny as 13 Going on 30!' (Kiss) _"Whatev. Come on, maybe while the boring bits I'll be able to sneak and receive a few kisses." _'Hmmm, you can count on that, I'm sure.' __**And on that note, while the two love birds watch their movie and kiss, it's that sad time again…**_

**THE END**

P.S. Review all right, tell me if u think its too cheesy, personally i do... yea I know i didn't type alot, but hey i'm only human! yea so click on the review button like its your job to hit the little sucker, and if u dont click it, **UR FIRED**!!


	2. Whatever

**Whatever**

So i have been getting a whole lotta reviews telling me what a load of crap this is, and let me just tell you something. I wrote this at 2.00 in the morning, in Hong Kong on a school day! I dont care if you dont like what I write, so I am not going to write anymore for a few months, just so you know, I was going to delete this story as i have already done with my others, but i still have them. I only kept this as a request from my friend Sha., or BlackHeartedGal, but i mean it, you should not review on someones story if you think its rubbish! Read it, think about it, suggest something nicley, then read other stories!! So whatever, i dont give a damn. Just make sure you read my friend's story, **_Destiny Calls_**.

Ciao

Anoushka (AVirgoGirl)


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry, clipper, sha and Love the Sun

I really over-reacted. I know, I was being stupid. But hey, someone named clipper (they aren't letting the numbers come up, sorry) told me something as well as Love the Sun. and Sha. So i am gonna write alot more to make it up to you guys. but i need a beta. PLS HELP!! oh yeah, anyothers who like Twilight, pls check out my new story, its a girl named Jessica Brown, and she runs into Rosalie and needs help.

XOX

AVirgoGirl - Anoushka :)

pls forgive me!! :( :)))


End file.
